1st Hunger Games
The 1st Hunger Games were the first edition of The Hunger Games. Twenty-four tributes from the twelve Districts of Panem fought to the death until a winner was crowned. The winner received a years-worth supply of food and water for their district, while them and their immediate family were moved to luxurious accommodations in The Capitol permanently. The games began on 1 June 1 PS and concluded on 21 June 1 PS with Franka Jespers of District 6 being announced as the winner. The theme for this year's games were "Let The Hunger Games begin!" Tributes Gallery – Tribute is alive – Tribute is deceased Production members Timeline Pre-games Reapings The reapings began on 1 June 1 PS, as the official kickoff event of the 1st Hunger Games. All twelve escorts visited the twelve Districts of Panem, where one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18 were randomly selected to take part in the Hunger Games. Two of the twenty-four tributes volunteered for the games: Polybus Henry of District 2 and Tina Moore of District 5, while the rest of the tributes were all reaped. Opening ceremony Immediately after the reapings, each of the twenty-four tributes were transported from their home districts to The Capitol. They took part in a media week, participating in television interviews and media appearances in order to both promote the games and themselves to the viewing public. On 8 June, the official opening ceremony of the games was held. Each of the tributes wore an outfit designed by their head stylist to represent their district, and were introduced on a horse-pulled chariot. The winning outfit was designed by Starz Danser for District 4, who dressed her tributes Finn Lou and Marina Desjardins as a merman and mermaid, respectively. As a reward for winning, Danser was awarded a cash prize and was immediately invited back for next year's Hunger Games. Training On 9 June, training for the games officially began. Each tribute was allowed to practice with any weapons they chose, and could be trained by professionals in the field. Additionally, they could study survival skills if they so chose. On 16 June, each tribute demonstrated their abilities in front of a panel of judges. These judges then assigned a number ranging from 1 to 12 to each tribute. The higher the number, the more likely they were to win. These numbers are used to help the viewing public decide who they should bet on to win. Games Day 1 On 18 June, the Hunger Games began officially. Due to it being the first ever edition of the games, gamemakers wanted to keep things simple with the arena. They selected a forest theme. The arena consisted of large wooded areas, with a single open field in the center containing the cornucopia. Immediately following the start of the games, a number of tributes rushed to the cornucopia, while a number also fled into the forest. The "Careers", consisting of Silvyr Blake and Cashmere Alexander of District 1, Polybus Henry and Demetria Gallows of District 2, and Finn Lou and Marina Desjardins of District 4 all dominated the cornucopia, taking numerous weapons and supplies, while killing a number of other tributes. Brick Katerin of District 8 and Yola Nicholas of District 9 were killed by Cashmere, Katya Kilo of District 3 was killed by Demetria, Basil Long of District 11 was killed by Finn, Thomas Oly of District 7 was killed by Polybus, Heinrich Lichtam and Olga Kecherling of District 10 were killed by Demetria and Polybus, respectively, and Zachary Sparks and Ellis Gron of District 12 were killed by Finn and Marina, respectively. Other alliances were additionally formed on Day 1. While venturing through the woods, Lora Lilson of District 7 met Lea Tomms of District 8, and they befriended each other. Additionally, after nearly falling out of a tree to his death, Ulysses Douglas of District 3 became affiliated with the Careers, after pretending to have made up a mental map of the arena. During the night, the Careers scoured the arena for lone tributes. After finding Tina Moore of District 5, a chase ensued. The chase culminated in Tina getting away and killing Finn. Prior to this chase, the Careers found and killed Cinnamon Curdle of District 11. ;Deaths #Brick Katerin – District 8 #Katya Kilo – District 3 #Yola Nicholas – District 9 #Basil Long – District 11 #Thomas Oly – District 7 #Heinrich Lichtam – District 10 #Olga Kecherling – District 10 #Zachary Sparks – District 12 #Ellis Gron – District 12 #Cinnamon Curdle – District 11 #Finn Lou – District 4 Day 2 In the early hours of the morning of Day 2, the Careers found and killed Irving Small of District 9. Meanwhile, Lora and Lea knew that the Careers would find their camp soon, so they set a trap. While the trap did not kill any of the Careers, it severely injured Marina and caused blood loss. With their medical supplies, they were able to bandage up her wound, and Polybus dedicated himself to taking care of her, which ignited jealousy in Demetria, who was secretly in love with him. Franka Jespers and Titus Erickson of District 6, who knew each other prior to the games, continue setting up their camp and surviving in the game, completely isolated from the other tributes. When Titus goes to look for food, he also falls into Lora and Lea's trap, and is killed. Following Titus's death, it is revealed by the gamemakers to the tributes that they had reached the halfway point. As a reward, there will be a feast at the cornucopia, for tributes to fight for new weapons and supplies. While several tributes attend the feast, many do not. At the feast, Ulysses is killed by Franka, and Lora is killed by Demetria. Of the Careers, only Silvyr, Cashmere, and Demetria (in addition to Ulysses) showed up the feast, with Polybus staying behind at camp to stay with the still-injured Marina. Upon returning, the other Careers discover Polybus and Marina mid-sex. In a fit of jealousy, Demetria kills both Marina and Polybus, before running off, effectively ending the Career alliance. Meanwhile, after returning from the feast in tears due to the death of her best friend, Lea meets Wesley Pierre of District 5. After connecting, they begin a sexual relationship of their own, and pledge to stick together from now on. ;Deaths #Irving Small – District 9 #Titus Erickson – District 6 #Ulysses Douglas – District 3 #Lora Lilson – District 7 #Marina Desjardins – District 4 #Polybus Henry – District 2 Day 3 Following the breakup of their alliance, Silvyr and Cashmere begin to regroup and determine a plan of action. They both agree that Demetria is unstable and will end up either killing herself or being killed due to her fragile state of mind very shortly, so they do not worry about her. Instead, they are worried about Tina, as she is the only other tribute who has been able to kill a Career. They split up in search of Tina to try to kill her. As Demetria travels through the arena, attempting to regain her composure after killing her allies, she is held at knifepoint by Franka. Demetria promises to align with Franka as long as she spares her for now, and Franka agrees. Together, they agree to form an alliance, with Demetria acting as the brawn and Franka as the brain behind the operation. After spending the last night together, Wesley and Lea begin talking about the game and whether they even care about winning it. They decide that they have fallen in love with each other, and don't want to win if it means the other has to die. As a result, they tie rocks to their ankles and jump into a nearby pond, both committing suicide. Following the deaths of Wesley and Lea, the gamemakers announce to the remaining tributes that they are the final five, and that another feast would be happening shortly. With Silvyr and Cashmere looking for Tina, and Tina hiding out on her own, Demetria and Franka are the only ones to attend the feast, each receiving weapons and supplies to share amongst the two of them. ;Deaths #Wesley Pierre – District 5 #Lea Tomms – District 8 Day 4 In the early hours of Day 4, Cashmere is able to locate Tina hiding in a tree. Tina does not realize that Cashmere sees her, and is killed by an arrow to the throat. In celebration, Cashmere returns to camp to find Silvyr, and embraces him with a kiss. Silvyr quickly rejects her advances, and reveals to Cashmere that he is actually gay, but had never come out. Overcome by embarrassment, Cashmere slits Silvyr's throat, killing him. Following the death of Silvyr, the gamemakers ignite a forest fire, forcing all three remaining tributes to the cornucopia. Still overcome with emotion from killing Silvyr, one of her friends from before the games, Cashmere finds herself unable to fight. She is promptly killed by Demetria, who then turns to her friend Franka, before Franka throws a knife into her forehead, killing her. Following the death of Demetria, the gamemakers turn off the arena and announce Franka as the official winner of the 1st Hunger Games. ;Deaths #Tina Moore – District 5 #Silvyr Blake – District 1 #Cashmere Alexander – District 1 #Demetria Gallows – District 2 Post-games Victor's tour Following the completion of the games, Franka began the victor's tour, which was slated to last over a month. The tour began in District 7, where Franka visited the capital city of Morrowbane, and a number of smaller villages. She then left for District 8, appearing in Helvetica and volunteering in a textile factory. Afterwards, Franka visited District 9, visiting the capital of Irene. Her appearance in District 10 was short, only visiting small villages, and then promptly left for District 11, where she visited Darkmoor. Afterwards, she visited Hailgard in District 12. Following her visit to District 12, Franka left for District 1, where she stayed in Paladium. She left for District 2 afterwards, where she was given a hero's welcome due to her fearlessness and allegiance with their tribute Demetria. She visited Elyria and Demetria's hometown of Chrysis, and was awarded honorary citizenship of District 2 by District 2 Supervisor Helena Karl. Afterwards, she arrived in the District 3 city of Littgart, where she was booed for killing their tribute Ulysses Douglas. The District 3 trip was ended early due to the cold reception, and Franka went to District 4, where she visited Conch Bay and was able to see the ocean for the first time ever. Afterwards, she arrived in District 5, staying in Elsing. The victor's tour culminated in Franka's homecoming to Titan Heights in District 6, where she received a medal of honor from District 6 Supervisor Fawn Livingston. After completing the victor's tour, Franka, her father, mother, and brother moved from District 6 to The Capitol, as reward for winning the Hunger Games. Category:1st Hunger Games Category:Editions of the Hunger Games